In computer systems there are evolving, architectural configurations where one or a plurality of computer devices may interact with one or a plurality of other computer devices in a network. All devices generally have interfaces that provide input/output capability for human users. In computer networks it is becoming desirable for any user at any interface to be able to interact with any other device in the network.
The main approach in interconnecting data processing devices has been through cables. The use of cables however places a significant limitation on ability to communicate and on flexibility of physical placement of devices.
The evolution in portable computers has resulted in quite computationally powerful notebook size devices. Such devices however do not readily interface with computer networks.
There have been some attempts heretofore in the art to provide interfacing communication between portable computers and other data processing devices through the use of communication channels not involving wires, such as electromagnetic and optical transmission. An example is in the document IBM TDB Vol. 37 No. 4b April 94 Pages 91-93, wherein there is described, wireless, optical or electromagnetic, communication of data, in packet format, between a computer operating system and a portable computer through an interface that uses as a single transmission criterion, only the presence of the portable computer device in the communication channel.
There is a need in the art for greater flexibility in data processing system architecture to facilitate the use of portable computers in data processing networks.